Rurouni Julia
by Nana Cloud
Summary: Mokuba made and knew friend and Kaiba won't let her leave
1. A wandering guitar

School was out for the summer and Mokuba wasn't very exited about it. His elder brother Seto Kaiba was going to be busy all summer like he always is so he was going to be very bored. He desisted to go to the park and let the butler get into trouble for not picking him up.  
  
He ran out side to the back were the playground was and noticed someone was already there. A young girl about Seto's age. She was swinging on the swing set. She looked very down. She had black short hair and wore a bandanna. She wore a red shirt with blue jeans and a jacket and had a guitar strapped to her back. She just looked very sad the way she looked down like that.  
  
He didn't know why but he walked up to her and smiled. She looked up at him and stared. "It's late that it is. You should go home that you should." She said. "Same to you."  
  
"I don't have a family." She said and turned away. Mokuba looked at her again and smiled. "My name is Mokuba, what's your name."  
  
"Julia."  
  
"Julia?"  
  
"It's a common name that it is."  
  
"Where do you live."  
  
"Nowhere. I'm a wonderer that I am."  
  
"Why, you looking for someone?"  
  
"It's the other way around, someone is looking for me that they are and I'm trying to get away from them that I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looks at him and smiles weekly. "Mokuba, that your name?"  
  
He nodded. Then she places her hand on his head and pats it. "You have a gentle heart that you do. You should use it that you should."  
  
She gets up; "It's too dark to walk home by yourself that it is. I'll walk you home that I will." She said as she raised her hand so he could take it. He looks at it for a moment then he takes it.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When they got to the mansion Kaiba still wasn't home, Mokuba sighed. "I guess he won't he here to tuck me in, again."  
  
Julia picked him up. "Where's your room?"  
  
"Upstairs." He said and she started to go upstairs with him. His room was filled with Duel Monsters stuff. Posters and stickers where all over the wall, action figures where scarred all over the place. She placed him on the bed and covered him up. "What me to tell you a story before I go?"  
  
"Ok, this is the first time someone told be a bedtime story since my mother past away."  
  
She smiled. "Once, many years ago lived a very powerful young prince. He was a very kind person, he was considered a genius and he was very loyal to his friends. However, he never smiled and he never liked to played games. It was like he forgot what being human was about. One day while he was outside in the garden he saw a pendent woman falling to her knees from coifing. He took her inside his castle and had his servants nurse her back to heath. To thank him the woman promised the prince that he will find love and she will give him a child of his own and together they will rule the kingdom together. The prince."  
  
She noticed that Mokuba was fast asleep. She pulled the covers over his shoulders and walked down stairs and was about to leave when Seto Kaiba walked in. "I don't recall seeing you here before."  
  
"I brought your little brother home that I did."  
  
"Thank you, I can call the police to stop searching for him. Where did you find him?"  
  
"The park at his school, but I didn't find him that I didn't, he found me that he did."  
  
She walked past him; "It was nice meeting him that it was. He's a sweet boy that he his."  
  
Kaiba watched her leave and when she was out of sight he went inside.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mokuba ate his breakfast quietly and sighed. " I miss Julia already. She was very nice, she tells the greatest stories. I wonder if I'll ever see her again."  
  
Kaiba walks in. "Mokuba we need to talk."  
  
"What's up Seto?"  
  
"Mokuba, who's that girl you came home with last night?"  
  
"Her name is Julia. She's really nice Seto. She tucked me in and told me a bedtime story. It was almost like mom was still alive. When she picked me up I felt so safe and warm in her arms. I hope I will see her again."  
  
"Mokuba! What were you thinking coming home with a stranger? You could have been kidnapped again or worse!"  
  
"She's not like that Seto."  
  
"Well how would you have known that!"  
  
"Will you stop yelling at me!?" Mokuba ran out of the house and out of the yard. Kaiba got on his motorcycle and went after him. Mokuba ran into the street when there was a green light and a car with a drunk was about to run over him.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto ran after him  
  
The kid was so scared he couldn't move all he could do was close his eyes. Then he felt arms pick him up and run. When he open his eyes he saw her  
  
"Julia?"  
  
"It's dangerous to run into the street that it is."  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba got off his Motorcycle and ran towards his little brother.  
  
"Seto!" He got of out Julia's arms and ran into Kaiba's arms. "Are you hurt little brother?"  
  
"Yeah, Julia saved me."  
  
Mokuba ran back to Julia and hugged her tightly. "But are you all right Julia?"  
  
She hugged him back, "I'm feeling well little Mokuba that I am."  
  
He hugged her tightly and wouldn't let go. "That's right, I forgot to ask if you're all right little Mokuba that I did."  
  
"I'm sorry Julia?"  
  
She blinked at his comment.  
  
"You could have been killed because of me. I'm so sorry Julia."  
  
"I'll be all right that I will. But why did you run into the street like that? Did something scare or upset you little Mokuba?  
  
Kaiba placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where do you live."  
  
"I'm a wonderer that I am. I earn money by playing my guitar that I do."  
  
"Not anymore. You saved Mokuba's life so you're living with us." He said as he grab her arm and pulled her up.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
At Kaiba Corp, Julia was telling Mokuba more of her wonderful stories and Kaiba watch threw the security cameras. "Keep her here. I haven't seen Mokuba this happy ever since mother and father past away. Your job is to keep her in your sight and to make shore she won't leave us. If you let her escape your fired understand." He told a man in a black suit behind him.  
  
"Don't worry Master Kaiba. That young woman wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon."  
  
"Just what I wanted to here." 


	2. An new life and memories of an old one

Kaiba walks into the room to hear Julia tell Mokuba more of her wonderful stories.  
  
"The elf tells the unicorn that the prince is finally going to get married and the unicorn runs all over the kingdom telling everyone about the good news. Everyone was delighted. Then the day finally came when the prince and the princess got married and now were king and queen and the old woman promised the new queen gave birth to the new heir to the thrown. It was a little boy."  
  
"Is that the end Julia?"  
  
"It's the end of this story that it is. However for one story's end it's another story's beginning that it is."  
  
She looks up and smiles at Kaiba.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Hi Seto."  
  
Kaiba grabbed Julia by her arm and said, "We need to talk." And he pulled her out of the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Is something wrong Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Your bed room has been prepared."  
  
"I won't be staying long Mr. Kaiba that I won't. I'll"  
  
"Actually, You'll be staying with us for a long time."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand Mr. Kaiba that I don't."  
  
"It's quite simple really. Your staying here weather you like it or not. You're the best thing that's happen to Mokuba since our parents past away and I won't let you leave and make him sad all over again."  
  
She stand still in silence for a moment then says "Mr. Kaiba? You attend to break the law by keeping me against my will just to keep one person happy?"  
  
"It maybe, however Mokuba is the most important thing to me and I'll do anything to keep him happy."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba. I'll stay only if you don't completely take away my freedom. If you allow me to leave the mansion when I desire and do what I desire I won't run or hide that I won't. I'll stay and play with little Mokuba."  
  
"Then we have an understanding. You can go when ever you want but if your gone more then three days I'll hunt you down and bring you back here weather you like it or not, understand."  
  
She nodded once and left the room. Kaiba sat down at his desk and started to work, then he turned on a security camera in Mokuba's room to check on him. He sees the woman come behind Mokuba and starts to tickle him. Mokuba starts to laugh very loud.  
  
"What wrong little Mokuba. It looks like you have the tickles."  
  
"Julia.stop.ha ha...tickling me."  
  
Julia stopped after five minutes and picked him up and placed him on his bed. "So Little Mokuba what to hear a song I just wrote?"  
  
"Shore."  
  
She picked up her guitar and started to play. It was a soft melody and very calming. After a little while Mokuba stated to fall fast asleep. She pulled the covers over him and smiled. "You're a very lucky boy that you are." She said as she went over to the couch and fell asleep.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mokuba wakes yelling Julia. It seems that he had a horrible nightmare. He looked around his room Julia wasn't there. He ran out of bed and ran all over the mansion yelling for her  
  
"Julia! Julia where are you? JULIA!"  
  
He runs into the kitchen to see her making breakfast. "Good morning little Mokuba. It's a fine day that it is." She smiles but then she noticed that Mokuba has tears running down his face.  
  
Mokuba runs up to her and hugs her very tightly and wouldn't let go, "I'm so glad your still here."  
  
She places his arms around him and tells him. "Why are you crying little Mokuba? Did something upset you?"  
  
He looks up at her and tell her his nightmare.  
  
He was running from a big man with big mussels and scares all over his body and a very tall yet very fat guy. He fell as he ran. "Seto! Julia! Somebody help me! Please!" He sees that a dark hand was about to grab him but a sword slide threw it. He looks to see Julia there with long sword. However it was like she had no life in her eyes. They were so dark and cold. Then a man with a big scary mask tries to finish her with a dagger hidden under his arms. She killed him and the two other guys and looked back at Mokuba and smiled her kind and usual smile. Then he sees a sword blade go threw her and she fell to the ground. "No.no.no.JULIA!"  
  
He started to shake in her arms and cry all over again. Julia then looked a lot more serious. "Little Mokuba? Did you see the men's faces?"  
  
"No it was too dark. I could only see your face."  
  
She hugs him even tighter picks up in her arms and says, "It'll be all right little Mokuba that it will be. I will protect you from harm that I will."  
  
"I have you and Seto to protect me from any harm so I don't have to worry I know I won't but I need to know. The people you're trying to get away from. Are they trying to kill you Julia?  
  
She looks at him with a very sad face. It was the same look she gave him in the park when they first met, so sad and lonely. She shook her head and says, "I can't tell you what those men are after little Mokuba that I can't, but I promise you I will tell you one day that I will but until then it shall no be spoken again, understand little Mokuba?"  
  
"Yes but why? I still don't understand why you can't tell me why."  
  
She sighed. "If I do tell you why these people are after me you'll be put in serious danger that it will and I think of you as a little brother that I do and I don't want to see you get hurt little Mokuba that I don't."  
  
Mokuba nods once to show Julia that she understands why she won't tell him why. "Well I'm making turtle shaped chocolate chip pancakes that I am, would you like some little Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah you bet!" she said as he sat down as Julia brought some over to him.  
  
As Mokuba soved down the pancakes into his mouth, Julia starts to have horrible memories.  
  
"Why are you doing this brother? I don't under stand," says a much younger Julia, about Mokuba's age. She's sitting down on her bed. Her windows had bars on them and her ankles were chained to the bed.  
  
"We are different sister from other humans. They don't have the same abilities that we do. You belong here with us." A big man in a white coat and purple shirt & pants and black hair and purple eyes.  
  
"You can't keep me locked away from the work forever Aoshi!" She struggles to get out of her restraints.  
  
"Watch me. Hinya!" he called the same masked man in Mokuba's dream.  
  
"Yes leader."  
  
" Make shore little Julia stays put and kill anyone that comes close to our home."  
  
"Sir." He baud and left.  
  
"No.No!" Julia yells as loudly as she could but her brother just left. "Why? Why?  
  
Julia comes out of her thought as soon as Mokuba pulls on her arm. "Julia want to me my friends at the turtle game shop?"  
  
She smiles at him. "I would like that, very much." 


	3. Aoshi's arival

Joey gives a card to Mr. Moto; "I'll take it, put it on my tap gramps"  
  
"Your tape is past dew Joey's"  
  
"Then up it on Tristian's"  
  
"Hay!" Tristian bonks Joey in the head like he always does. Yugi and Tea laughed at this and their laughter was stopped when the door opened. Mokuba and Julia walk into the store. "Hey everybody!"  
  
"Mokuba? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Everyone, this is my new friend Julia."  
  
Yugi and everyone smiled, "Welcome Julia, would you like something to drink?" Mr. Moto asked.  
  
"No thank you sir. However it was nice of you to ask yet it was."  
  
"Julia? Are you into Duel Monster?" Joey asked as he walked over to her and shows her his deck.  
  
"I've never had time to learn it that I haven't. Now I think I have plenty of time to learn the game that I do."  
  
Joey smiled and raised his hand to shake Julia's and said, "Welcome to the neighborhood." She just looked at his hand for a moment and then took it and shook his hand. "Thank you."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kaiba typing a new program for a new project at Kaiba Corp is stopped by the sound of laughter. He stops typing for a moment to look down stairs and see Julia walking in with Mokuba on her shoulders.  
  
He didn't understand what he was feeling. The way she moved the way she talked and the way she always got Mokuba to laugh was so amazing he didn't know how to describe it. She was the most amazing person he had ever met.  
  
Julia walks up to Mokuba's room and places him in bed. "It's very late little Mokuba that it is. You should try to get some rest that you should."  
  
"But I'm not sleepy."  
  
"How about I sing to you?"  
  
"Ok." He rest his head on his arm so he could look straight at Julia as she got out her guitar and started to play a soft melody and began to sing  
  
Tomorrow is far away and lonely, but I think...  
  
...I'll get over it as long as it's still the dawn  
  
Feeling will trip if they bump into each other  
  
Tonight, we miss each other once again.  
  
Mokuba starts to rest his head on the pillow and starts to relax at the sound of Julia's voice and the sound of her guitar.  
  
Tightrope walking with results so bad...  
  
... That trails of effort fade off with the results  
  
Every day, the more you do, the more you lose  
  
It's easier to hold yourself at an angle.  
  
She smiled at the look on Mokuba's face. "He looks so young laying there that he does. He reminds me of the person I use to be."  
  
Hiding the passionate self...  
  
Hiding the hurt self...  
  
Live on in this short era.  
  
The door open's a little, Kaiba watches as Julia puts his little brother asleep as she sang to him and play's her guitar.  
  
Tomorrow is far away and lonely, but if I think...  
  
...I'll get over it as long as it's still the dawn  
  
Feelings will run wild if left alone.  
  
Dreams are again missing each other.  
  
She places the guitar down when she notice that Mokuba was fast asleep. She pulls the covers over him and walks out of the room.  
  
She then notices Kaiba standing outside of the room. "Good evening Mr. Kaiba. Were you going to say goodnight to little Mokuba?"  
  
"It seems you've already put him to sleep. It would have token me hours to get that kid to sleep. Thank you."  
  
"It wasn't any trouble Mr. Kaiba. Are you going to be working late tonight?"  
  
"I have a very important project that needs to be done and it's take me a few mounts to finally complete it."  
  
As he started to walk away she asks, " Would you like me to make you a hot drink? We don't have any coffee and it's not very healthy for you but I know a recipe for a great up of hot tea."  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
She smiles and walks down to the kitchen.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
It was 12:00 am and Kaiba was still working on his new project, and he was starting to look drowsy. He just yawned when Julia brought him a cup of hot tea.  
  
He takes it and takes a sip then he smiles at Julia. "Thank you. This tastes a lot better then coffee." She smiles and walks away from Kaiba.  
  
It's been like that ever since she came to the Kaiba mansion. For six months she plays with Mokuba, she takes care of breakfast, lunch and dinner, cleans the house a lot better then the housemaids do. She does the launder, she started planting and making the scenery a lot more enjoyable. It was very good to have a woman's touch around the house and it went on that way until one day".  
  
Julia confined Kaiba to talk a walk with her and Mokuba. They just came home to see a black limousine in the drive way and the butler standing there waiting for them. "Mr. Kaiba, we have a guest here"  
  
"What does he want from me?"  
  
"Actually sir he didn't want to see you, he wanted to see Miss. Julia." He pulls out a peace of paper to Julia and says, "He wanted me to give this to you madam."  
  
Julia opens the peace of paper to see some kind of symbol on it. She trembled at the sight of this symbol. She ran inside into the living room to see the same young man in her flash back.  
  
"Aoshi!" was all she could say in a surprising voice  
  
The man turned around to see Julia standing there in shock. "Good to see you again little sister."  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba walk in to see Aoshi rising from his seat. Mokuba looks straight at Aoshi in shock. "It's the same guy from my dream! He was the same guy that killed Julia in my dream!"  
  
"You must be Seto Kaiba. The owner of Kaiba Corp and the duel monster's champion."  
  
"I am, and who are you?"  
  
"Duel Monster, such a childless game. An owner of a motley cooperation shouldn't waist his efforts on such childless things."  
  
"I asked a question, who are you? And what do you want with Julia?"  
  
"My name is Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the Obiwabon group. I've come here to take Julia away."  
  
"You can't!" Mokuba ran over to Julia and raps his arms around her waist. "She told me she going to stay here with us! You can't just take her away! I won't let you!" he cried into Julia's chest.  
  
Kaiba walks over to Julia and places his hand on her shoulder and says, "Take Mokuba upstairs." Julia nods and picked up Mokuba and left. Then Kaiba turns his attention to Aoshi.  
  
"What gives you the right to come here and make demands like that. Julia is the best thing for Mokuba. Our parents died when we were little kids and I haven't seen my little brother this happy since then. And."  
  
"And you've fallen in love with her."  
  
Kaiba just looks at him surprised. "What did you say?"  
  
"I can look into people souls Seto Kaiba, I can see it as plan as day, you're in love with my little sister." 


	4. The threat of Aoshi and the love of Kaib...

Kaiba just stared at Aoshi with the weirdest looked of surprise anyone would have ever seen. "Me, in love with Julia?"  
  
"You say your doing it because it makes you little brother happiness but is it possible that you're keeping her here because of your own selfishness as well?" He said as he walks up to Kaiba.  
  
As he walks up to Kaiba he said, "My sister belongs with us, she belongs to the Obiwabon group. I'm talking her back with us. If you try to stop us I'll kill you and your little brother Mokuba. So I subject that you don't get in our way." he walks right past Kaiba and walks up stairs.  
  
"I'll be taking her back now." he said as he walks up the stairs and headed towards Mokuba room  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"But you can't leave! You promised!" Mokuba's cries, tears run down his cheeks. Julia sat next to Mokuba on the bed and hugged him "Little Mokuba, my elder brother has been selfish with me ever since our parents died that he has. Try to understand that this might not be my chose that it won't."  
  
"But I don't want you to leave!" he started to cry. Julia places her back on the wall next to Mokuba's bed, his head resting on her chest with her stroking her hair. She began to sing to him, 'this will be my last time that it will' she thinks  
  
I'm on it.I got it.I can do anything  
  
What you'll need.got your back Just say the word I'm there  
  
If you find your world is caving in You can bet your going to need a friend Some to take the fear away  
  
Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime anywhere Have you heard that I'm all about saving your world? All you have to do is say the word  
  
Mokuba struggles closer to her and holding on to her tightly, so she couldn't leave when he fell asleep.  
  
In trouble In a deep This is promise that I can keep Make it bright Count on me to be the best friend I can be When your life is spinning up side down I'll be the one to turn it around  
  
Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime anywhere Have you heard that I'm all about saving your world? All you have to do is say the word  
  
Julia began to shed tears, she loved being with Mokuba, she enjoyed playing with him and telling him stories and making him smile and laugh and she enjoyed working for Kaiba. She grew attached to him, as he did with her. To be honest she has fallen in love with him.  
  
If you find your world is caving in You can bet your going to need a friend Some to take the fear away  
  
Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime anywhere Have you heard that I'm all about saving your world? All you have to do is say the word  
  
She places Mokuba's head on his pillow and tucked him in. She places one kiss on his forehead and left the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
She leads her back against the door and looked at the door as Aoshi walks up to her. "Let's go Julia."  
  
"I'm not going with you Aoshi that I'm not! I want to stay with Mr. Kaiba and little Mokuba that I do!"  
  
"This isn't an option Julia."  
  
She yells, "I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm five Aoshi that I do! I'm not a child that I'm not and I'm not going with you brother that I'm not!"  
  
Aoshi went up and grabbed her by the arm and forcefully made her look at him. "Your home is with us Julia!"  
  
"Let her go!" Kaiba grabbed his arm and threw him. Aoshi landed on his back and looked up to see his little sister in Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Julia? Did he hurt you in any way?  
  
"No Mr. Kaiba I'm fine that I am."  
  
Kaiba looked at Aoshi that same way he looked at Pegasus, with anger. "Leave now and if you ever lay a hand on her again I'll show you why no one messes with the Kaiba family!"  
  
Aoshi stands up and looks at Julia and back at Kaiba, "Same goes for you. My baby sister is off limits. If you ever touch her again I'll show you why I'm the leader of the Obiwabon group." he walks down the stairs and out the door.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you could have been killed that you could have. I don't want to see you get hurt that I don't." Julia sat on a coach in his office, while he sat at his desk at his computer. He got off for a moment and sat next to Julia.  
  
He placed her hands with his and says, "Don't you worry, I proms that I'll protect you. As I promist Mokuba."  
  
They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes, thinking of how much the liked each other. They then faced each other at the same time and were looking into each other's eyes. Slowly and silently, they began to lean towards each other, closing their eyes slowly. But when they were a meager 1/4th of an inch from each other's lips, Julia placed her hands on his shoulders and pushes him away.  
  
"Kaiba, I've been trying to forget about my own feelings because when I care about someone they always seem to get hurt, you should try to do the same. It's for the sake of little Mokuba's and your own happiness." Julia says and looks away, avoiding looking into his eyes.  
  
Kaiba couldn't hold himself back any longer. He cupped her face in his hands then lunged at her and kissed her hard. All of his life he took what he wanted and he wanted her and he wanted her right now. Julia wanted Kaiba to be safe from harm and she knew if her brother new about this he would kill Kaiba.  
  
However she didn't want this but she also wanted something else, she couldn't describe this.  
  
Has she fallen in love with Seto Kaiba? Julia got so caught up in the kiss that it wasn't till later that she realized her shirt was open, reviling a white bra, cupping her breasts. She pulls back and looks at him confused.  
  
"Why?" Julia asks and looks at him above her.  
  
"Because," and he starts to kiss and lick her neck. She gasps when he does and pushes him off a bit.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba... You can't... We mustn't..." he looked at her like she was speaking in a different language.  
  
"Don't fight it, and do not presume to tell me this is going to happen. Accept it." he's still holding her in his arms. Then he got up and sweeps her off her feet and carried her out of his office.  
  
"Were are you taking me Mr. Kaiba?" she asks and he pulls her into a kiss.  
  
"My room of course. We can't have Mokuba walking in on us on the sofa," and we head in to his room. He locks his door, places her on his bed and looks at her hungrily.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The moon light bleed into Kaiba's room on them. Kaiba was in the spot he had watched for so many nights and holding the girl he watched in the day. He start to kiss her neck and hear her let out a sigh.  
  
Kaiba smiled at her, "Would it hurt to do it again?" asked Kaiba, his smile turning into a smirk.  
  
Julia grinned, "I don't think it would that I don't..." said Julia shyly as she kissed Kaiba on the lips.  
  
"Mm...Good." whispered Kaiba as he moved himself out of Julia half way, and was about to push himself back in when they hear a nock on the door and the door opened.  
  
"Seto? I can't find Julia! She's not in her... Ahh!" It was Mokuba, he saw Kaiba and Julia both under the covers, naked! "Sorry!" he slammed the door and ran down the hallway. Kaiba got up and covered Julia before standing. Not want any one else to see Julia with nothing on.  
  
"It seems that Mokuba need to have a little talk. I could have sworn I locked the door." He put on his clothes and went after Kaiba, Julia sat in the bed for a moment then got up to start getting dressed as well.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Your a little shocked after seeing that aren't you Mokuba?" Kaiba sat in a chair and Mokuba sat on his bed. "Mokuba? Do you know what sex is?"  
  
"Yeah. A man sticks his manhood into a woman's womanhood." Kaiba smiled and said, "Yes, that's correct Mokuba."  
  
"I just never thought you would do that with any woman, and I never thought Julia was that kind of girl."  
  
"Mokuba, understand. It doesn't matter on what girl or boy it is, it matters on why you did it. I did it with Julia because I'm in love with her and the same thing can be said about her. Listen, Mokuba I'm still going to see Julia, but I want you to be ok with it. Ok."  
  
He looked up at the ceiling then looked back at Kaiba. "So, does this mean that Julia is going to be my new sister?"  
  
Kaiba laughed and says, "You can say something like that."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Julia sits on the railing on her balcony and sighs. She looks at the view and noticed something moving in the trees. She looked closely and gasps when he saw.  
  
"Beshimi!" She gasps. 'Aoshi must have sent him to spy on me. I hope that he didn't find out about last night?' she prayed that he didn't see that so.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"THEY WHAT!" Aoshi yelled at Beshimi. Beshimi bowed at Aoshi's feet.  
  
"I got there when they started to awake, Lady Julia and that Kaiba boy were in the same bed, without any clothing what so ever Lord Aoshi. Shall I take care of that young man for you Lord Aoshi?"  
  
"No! That won't be necessary, go back to the mansion. Don't let Julia out of your sight."  
  
"I will engrave the directive into my heart." and with that Beshimi disappeared.  
  
"Honya!"  
  
A man with a mask came out of the shadows. "You called for me leader."  
  
"It's time to clam what is rightfully mine. You and Hyottko will go to the mansion and bring my baby sister back were she belongs. Also bring Kaiba's little brother Mokuba Kaiba, for Julia's entertainment of course."  
  
"Sir." he bowed and left into the shadows.  
  
'I told him my baby sister was off limits and if he ever touch her again I'll show him why I'm the leader of the Obiwabon group.'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Julia walks into her room and pulls out her guitar.  
  
If anyone has noticed the neck of the guitar was lot thicker then it should be. She unplugged the strings and took half of the neck off, there you would see a Japanese sword there. She takes it out and holds it close  
  
"Father, Mother.....Aoshi." she whispered.  
  
//////Flashback//////  
  
A ten-year-old Aoshi sits playing dolls with a four-year-old Julia. She laughed as he made them do and say funny things. Then a lady where a green boys komodo and light purple top with an apron came in and smiled . "What are you kids up to?" the man asks.  
  
"Hi mom. I'm just doing a puppet show for Julia."  
  
"Aoshi's funny mommy!" a little Julia swilled.  
  
"Is he, well its time to stop playing and wash up. It's supper time and you all know that is the only time we get to see your father." She said whipping off the water off her hand on her apron.  
  
As their mother puts a vase, with pretty red flowers on the table, a man in a the Obiwabon uniform with black hair and the same eyes as Julia walks in and with a sad smile. Aoshi and Julia runs up to him as he opens his arms to embrace his kids and gives them a big bear hug. He places them on his shoulders still laughing. The kids say, "Daddy! We missed you daddy!"  
  
"You two don't know how much I've missed you two, and your mother of course. So tell me son, have you been taking care of your mother and sister for me Aoshi?" The man asked. "Yes I have dad."  
  
"Daddy! I ate a bug today!"  
  
"Oh, has your mother been baking again? Don't tell her I said that." he whispered to them  
  
"I heard that!" she yelled from the table.  
  
She walks up and smiled at her husband. "Ok everyone move aside, lady of the house coming threw." she kissed her husband on the lips and takes Julia in her arms.  
  
"So what are we having for dinner dear?"  
  
"Your favorite, Beef stew dear. Also goat milk to drink. It's good for the children and a fighter of the Obiwabon dear."  
  
"Speaking of that, our leader thinks it's time that Aoshi comes into the family business. Okena thinks Aoshi has a lot of potentional. So leader wants me to bring Aoshi with me in tomorrow to test the boy himself."  
  
"Can I mom, please."  
  
"Sounds wonderful dear. You should take him with you tomorrow." she said as she serves the family their meal.  
  
"This tastes fantastic dear. You make the best Beef stew ever dear. Life can't get better then this." their father said he digs in. The family laughed as the good times round on.  
  
//////Flashback Ends//////  
  
Julia takes the sword out and looked at the writing on the sheath, it said 'Futen Sheramoni,'  
  
She places it on her belt and sighed. 'In order to protect Mr. Kaiba and little Mokuba, I have not chose, Ill have to use the skills I've learned and the strength I've gain in the days when I was a member of the Obiwabon group that I do' her eyes looked like she was out for blood.  
  
Mokuba walks in and sees the sword hanging from Julia's belt. "Julia? What are you planning to do."  
  
"My brother and the rest of the Obiwabon group will be attacking soon that they will. Please little Mokuba, go to that Turtle store and don't come back until curfew."  
  
"If they're going to be attacking us, we should call the police.."  
  
"Even the police is no match for the Obiwabon group little Mokuba that they aren't. I'm the only one in this town that knows the Obiwabon group true power that I am. You should get out of here that you should.  
  
"And let you handle this alone? I'm not leaving! I'm going to stay here and help you!"  
  
"It's to dangerous for you to stay ! You must leave before you get hurt!"  
  
"But Julia." before he could say any thing more Julia looked at him straight in the eyes. Mokuba looked at her puzzled. 'Those eyes, that tone of voice, that not he usual Julia. What's happening to you Julia?"  
  
Then an exploitation could be heard, Julia looked up. 'There here.' 


End file.
